Top of the City Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment * Pick * Rope Method Go to the Former Trade Quarter and search for Iriana who is near the gate to the Factory Quarter. Talk to her and say "Quest". She will tell you that a burglar has stolen her day's earnings and he started to run away on the roofs. Go inside her house, and head to the roof. Then you will briefly see a white assassin appearing, turning around, and vanishing. Keep following him, and try to find the stolen goods. Meanwhile you need to kill all kinds of outlaws. Keep up with him if you loose him, go back to Iriana and try it again. You will need to walk exactly correct, if you do one misstep you will need to try again. Mission One STEP ONE (See image down for more info) * Go up, and you will see the assassin. Head south over the first bridge. Doesn't matter how. * Now you will see the white assassin again if you walk south. So go west BUT walk over the SOUTHERN side of the bridge. * Now, head south because that is where the white assassin appeared. You will see another bridge, walk over it on the most MOST EASTERN side. * Keep walking to the south, turn west at the dog leg, and go up one level on the ladder. STEP TWO (See image down for more info) * You are now up one level. Now you will face stalkers and assassins. Head SOUTH. There you will see another bridge. * After this, you will be on another building, head SOUTH and go over another bridge. Cross this bridge MOST EASTERN side. * Now keep going SOUTH. Here you will see another bridge. Cross this one MOST EASTERN side. * You are now on another building. Head EAST, and cross this bridge MOST SOUTHLY side. * After another building, there will be a bridge going NORTH. Cross this one MOST EASTERN side. * You are on another building. Head EAST, and cross this bridge MOST NORTHERN side. * Now head SOUTH. Cross this bridge MOST WESTERN side. * Now this is the last bridge. This one is bigger than the others. Cross this bridge THROUGH THE MIDDLE. * You will now see the white assassin vanishing on top of a ladder heading down. Go down, there are two bandits here. Now head SOUTH and go through the flashing door. Here you will meet NPC Jimmy. Why is it important to do so? If you walk another way, you will walk over different tiles. Then the assassin will vanish somewhere else, and in the end you will lead to a dead end, or you will be trapped by a Thief. Image:Steponetop.jpg|For step ONE Image:Topcity6.1.jpg|For step TWO When you first talk to him, he will summon three assassins Talk to him, and say Iriana. He will give you a new mission. After this you must complete this one in order to receive the stolen goods from Iriana. Mission Two Jimmy told you that you need to steal a crate from the cellar, from the tavern in the city. * Go to Yalahar, and enter the sewer through the gate next to Depot. * Walk to to the south, to the circle displayed down here. * Use your pick on the marked spot you can see on the image below. * Walk north-east and rope up. Then use the crate to the west, you will get one in your inventory. * Now head back to Jimmy and complete this mission. Say quest and he will give you Iriana's chest. * And now you can head back to Iriana, Say quest to her. * Iriana will give you 10 Heaven Blossoms as a reward, and you are done. Image:Topcity7.jpg|Go to here Image:Pickcity.jpg|Use your pick at the X Transcripts Mission One player: hi Iriana: Are you here to help me? That masked guy has stolen my complete daily earnings! Ask me for a quest if you are willing to help me. player: quest Iriana: I went inside my house just for a second. When I came back, I saw that masked guy jumping on the wagon over there, and from there up on the roof with my chest under his arm. All my earnings are in there. Please help me to get it back! Will you? player: yes Iriana: All right, hopefully you get this mean guy. Come back and tell me about your quest when you know something about the whereabouts of this thief, or even better when you got my chest back. ---- If you lose track of the masked guy: player: hi Iriana: What happened?! Did you lose track of him? I'm sure he'll come back, he always does. Try to track him down from here once more. player: quest Iriana: I've seen you writing down what needs to be done. Take a look at your notes instead of bothering me. ---- player: hi Jimmy: Get him!! Fight the three assassins. player: hi Jimmy: Not bad, not bad....why did you follow me? player: Iriana Jimmy: I had no other choice. I already have a bad conscience about this. You must know I only do this as I don't see any other options for me and my people to survive. ... Jimmy: The Yalahari don't care about the inhabitants of the city and the trade baron...he's not really bad but he can't feed everybody here in this quarter. ... Jimmy: Hey! I've got an idea. If you help me gathering some food, you get.. err.. a part of Iriana's gold back. Word? player: yes Jimmy: As you are allowed to enter the inner circle, an idea came to my mind. Do you know the tavern near the harbour? It's (sic) owner has surely some really delicious things in his cellar. ... Jimmy: It might be a bit difficult to get in there, but I'm sure you'll find a way. Get me a crate of food out of his stock and bring it to me. Ask me about the quest when you've got it. Mission Two player: hi Jimmy: Hello my friend. What's up? player: quest Jimmy: Good job my friend and thank you for your help. Here, take Iriana's chest. Maybe we meet again . Good bye. The crate is now exchanged for the chest. ---- player: hi Iriana: Hello there. Wanna buy some fishing equipment? Just ask me for a trade. player: quest Iriana: You're my hero! I don't know how to thank you. I don't own much, but take this as a small sign of my gratitude. May the gods always be on your side. player: bye Iriana: Bye bye . The chest is now exchanged for 10 heaven blossoms.